The Day My Life Changed
by TheTruthAboutLoveIs
Summary: Alyssa and fer best friend Bella live boring lives in California. One day, that all changes when Alyssa's t.v. acts up and brings Bella's anime fantasy come true. Normally living life as boring as usual, now she has to make room for 16 new comers. Will friendships spawn, will hatred come forth, will love come between two unliky people? Read to find out. Smmry sucks, sorry.


*Copyright: Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. If Naruto belonged to me I would've changed so much chizz up~~~~*

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1 "The Beginning "

(Alyssa's P.O.V.)

"_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium~_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium~~_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I AM TITANIUMM~~~~~"_

'I need to stop listening to this song. This is like the 7th time I've re-wound it.'

"HHEEYY ALYSSSSAAAAAAAA! WAIT UUUPPPPP!"

'Only Bella would do that….In the middle of a mall no less'

As I turn around to see behind me I get tackled by a big orange, black, and yellow clothed human ball. Landing ungracefully on the floor ,in front of a bunch of cute guys so now I can relive this embarrassing moment forever in my head now, smashing aforementioned head onto the floor with Bella straddling herself on my stomach.

"Uggghhhhh, you asshole. That really frickin hurt ya know."

"Hehehehehe…Sorry 'bout that. It was necessary though! I haven't seen you in hours!"

"It's only been an hour Bella, and that's because you left me to pester Troll."

"Still! I missed you!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at her finally getting her off of me because honestly, she's heavy.

"Well you're a grump today…What got your boy shorts in a twist?"

"I'm just pissed because Monifah and her slutty gang won't leave the heck alone, as always."

"That girl needs to back up. One day she's going to push the wrong buttons on you and your going to decide to massacre her already messed up face."

"My luck it might actually make her look better."

"Well…WHATEVER! Let's leave…Troll's mad because I took his phone and changed all of the contacts to "Rainbow Dash"….He hates "My Little Pony" so much…

"Your house or mine?"

"Yours of course…I don't want to deal with my parents right now….Besides, aren't your parents gone for a week, again?"

"Don't remind me…"

At Alyssa's House

"HEY ALYSSA! WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?! I WANT SOME!" Bella shouted at the top of her lun- No. Scratch that. She could probably scream louder than that if she actually tried.

"The top shelf…Why do you have to be so loud though? The neighbors always complain and I have to deal with them.

"IF THEY DON'T LIKE IT THEY CAN KISS MY ASS!"

'They probably heard that too….Another complaint to worry about I guess'

"Why do you keep them so high? There are people who are Jolly Green Giant tall ya' know?"

"You're the only one besides me who eats those cookies in the house…So deal with it Broski."

"Your no fun.."grumbles Bella under her breath…

"Mmmmhmmmmm….Whatever…Just sit there, watch Itachi, and drool until the Pacific Ocean of drool fills my living room."

"Your just mad because you don't have an anime crush to drool over..."

"Because it's pointless…They'd never return your feelings because they're not real."

"What if they are real? Then what?"

"Then we'd either be going insane or some miracle beyond birth just happened..."

"Both of us?"

"Yup…Like some linked psychotic illness or something."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Probably not, just shut up and watch Naruto already."

"Yeah~! Come on Naruto! Kick some ass!" Bella cheers on.

"I'm still pissed the Shikamaru beat Hidan. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want either to die or anything but it's kinda shameful how quickly the battle ended…"

"Yah,yah, whatever… Hidan, Shikamaru, angst…COME ON NARUTO! KICK KAKUZU'S ASS ALREADY!"

"Bella….Is it me or is there something weird about the t.v.?"

"I don't kno- HEY! What's that in the middle of the screen? It looks like a white circle…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you douche-nugget…That t.v. is practically brand new…It was working fine all up until the thunderstorm came around…"

"Uhmmm. Alyssa, it's uhh, kinda getting bigger…Should I back up or something?"

"Bella…RU-"

(Third Person P.O.V.)

A bright light enters the room filling it until it looks like you looking at the sun.

Then, everything goes black. Blacker than a raven's feather, blacker than the midnight sky.

All that could be seen were silhouttes. The two of the two young women Alyssa and Bella, and 16 silhouettes of new, strange and random people that would change Alyssa and Bella's life, forever.

**Comment and Review please? This is my first story so I want to know how it came out for a start. c:**


End file.
